


the smithsonian fucks up

by lmaokay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, completely serious no crack at all ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaokay/pseuds/lmaokay
Summary: for sophie





	

It's 2:00 am. Bucky wakes up in a cold sweat, grasping for Steve's hand next to him. Upon the touch of Bucky's cold fingertips, and the sound of his labored breaths, Steve wakes up. 

"What's wrong, are you okay?" he asks, before gently pulling Bucky into his arms. Bucky can hear the beginning traces of panic in his voice, and feels mildly guilty for pushing it to the back of his mind, but the only thing he can bring himself to focus on right now is that which had woken him from sleep. 

An unexpected tear leaks from his eye, and he takes a moment to wipe it away. He takes a deep breath and attempts eye contact, but immediately looks away, focusing instead on the small web a spider had been building in the corner of their room. 

"Why..." he begins. However the thought of saying it out loud is too much and he stammers, trailing off. 

Steve's hands begin to stroke his hair, silently telling him that he can take the time he needs. Bucky remakes eye contact with Steve, who's eyes are now filled with anxiety. He takes a shaky breath and starts again. 

"Why is the Captain America exhibit in the Air and Space Museum if you were in the army?"

**Author's Note:**

> i ask myself the same damn thing 
> 
> @sunflowerstark on tumblr


End file.
